This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A particular deletion mutant of rhesus monkey rhadinovirus (RRV), one that is missing the LANA gene, is being investigated for its properties in rhesus monkeys and for its ability to serve as a persistence-deficient vaccine.